ReBirthday
by Demons of the arch angel
Summary: [Part of the Story of Evil franchise] In life, Aster was cursed to live a life under the control of his twin Shion. In death, he was under the control of all his past sins. At the same time, Shion keeps holding on to the belief that his message - his wish - will come true. We'll see each other in the next life, right? - Anime


**Rating: T**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs, grammatical errors(?), death, a dash of angst, confusing if you have not read Story of Evil or DRAMA Is Now In Session**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6 or the song Re_Birthday. They belong to their respectful owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Beta: None**

 **Dedication: To nezushijustwantstobefree**

 **Anime: Welcome to the No. 6 one-shot Re-Birthday! Based on the Vocaloid song of the same name, the one-shot covers the events of Re_Birthday by Kagamine Len. It is centered by the servant of evil from the other one-shot, Story of Evil. With that in mind, onto the story!**

 _ **~~RE~~**_

 _In a distant country, everyone gathered on the square, where a guillotine was placed. A group of guards brought a young man with white hair forward and the crowd cheered loudly, knowing that their cruel monarch was about to meet his end. The bells were ringing loudly as the boy was led to the guillotine. Among the crowd, a boy dressed in a black cloak pushed people around._

" _Down with the son of evil!" The people screamed, the boy pulling his black hood up so it wouldn't fall off. As it slipped, a hint of white was seen, along with two pair of red orbs._

 _He whispered something that was lost in the crowd, squeezing himself between two people and making sure his hood did not fall off. The white haired boy positioned himself in the guillotine, ignoring the shouts. To him, those voices did not matter._

" _Any last words?" At that moment, the boy in the cloak pushed a man so he was finally within the other boy's sight. He could see his other boy's eyes widen in shock, wondering why he was here. A small tear ran down the boy in the cloak's cheek before he smiled at the boy in the guillotine, as if to reassure him._

 _When he saw the boy in the cloak smile, the white haired boy felt he was okay with dying. He smiled softly at the other boy before he closed his green eyes before uttering:_

" _Oh, it's tea time."_

 _And then the blade of the guillotine fell._

 _ **~~RE~~**_

When he woke up, the first thing that he knew for certain was that he was alone in this cold room painted black. He couldn't see anything or hear anything. He was just a person shivering in the darkness.

The ceiling had a large hole and it was easy to see a big spring in it. He fell to his knees, a hand over his ears as the silence was causing his ears to ring. He felt so alone. Suddenly, he heard a sound, the ghastly voice sounding familiar to him.

"Boy's crimes are getting old. You're far from me forever. It left from this room," it said.

He was confused until, at that moment, he remembered everything, naturally repeating that sin over and over, realizing why it ended and having to go back to those days.

His little brother – Shion – was laughing, dancing in the ballroom practicing. He stopped when he noticed him and motioned for him to come to him. He saw Safu – _"Find every brown-haired girl in No. 5 and kill them."_ – smiling at him before she became a bloodied corpse. He saw himself in front of a guillotine – _"We're twins after all. Nobody will be able to tell the difference."_ – with Shion staring up at him. He saw himself sitting underneath a tree, Shion leaning close to his chest asleep.

Before he could do or say anything, both of his wrists were in in red handcuffs. He stared at them, thinking that someone – _the red swordswoman Inukashi with her bloodied sword and red armor_ – was surely spilling the color of blood. Both of his ankles were now in blue chains. He closed his eyes, knowing that they were the color of someone's – _prince Nezumi with his white mask and gray clothes_ – tears.

People he had wronged during his lifetime, he thought, were now punishing him for his crimes in the afterlife. They had the right to do so but he wished that the voices that repeated his sins could stop telling him something he knew already.

"Lu li la lu li la," He heard a distant song say, wondering who was singing this lullaby, the voice being very familiar to him. Who was singing this lullaby?

 _ **~~RE~~**_

In another distant place, in the coastline of a small town far from the city of No. 6, a young boy with white hair and red eyes was alone at the beach.

He was on his knees, the waves hitting him but the young male wasn't paying attention to that. His eyes were on a small little glass bottle that was floating away. The little glass bottle that contained one of his heart's desire.

He was sobbing, crying out for someone that was far from his life.

"God, please, if we were to be reborn,"

" _It'll be nice if we were twins again."_

 _ **~~RE~~**_

 _How much time had gone by?_ He wondered, searching for the changing spring. The song kept bouncing off the walls of this empty room, reminding him of someone yet a face to the voice had not yet appeared.

Suddenly, he heard a singing voice – _Shion?_ – to heal him. At least this song from his brother helped soothe him, contrary to the song that reminded him of all his previous crimes.

He didn't know what day it was when he noticed that the song Shion sang – _Shion, dressed in the clothes he had given him_ – had a real meaning – _Shion's clothes now consisted of a green tie, a white buttoned shirt, a black blazer with the emblem of a serpent on the left and black pants_ – and was now his lullaby in the darkness. Every day, as he laid down as a prisoner of the afterlife, new words were added to it.

He didn't know how long it was when he saw, from the opening of the spring, a tiny northern light. He reached out for it, the handcuffs and shackles keeping him from going too far.

You're – _Shion smiling at him from the ballroom, Shion crying on a solitary beach, Shion dressed in a uniform_ – surely giving me a message. He reached out for that message, hearing the same wish he and Shion must have had in his final moment.

The spring's surrounding start to talk quietly as Safu – _the young girl in the maid's outfit who he had met in that fateful day_ – appeared to him, "It' not that your sins aren't tolerated. However, the water spoke and evil spoke. We will try to change those facts." Safu's clothes changed, becoming blue tie, a white buttoned shirt, a black blazer with the emblem of an owl on the left and a black skirt.

The red handcuffs fall off from his wrists and he started to talk as Inukashi – _the red swordswoman that had lead the revolution_ – appeared to him, the spring still talking, "After this, you will be born again." Inukashi's clothes changed, becoming a yellow tie, a white buttoned shirt, a black blazer with the emblem of badger on the left and a black skirt.

The blue shackles fall off from his ankles and he could now talk to he wished as Nezumi – _the prince that Shion loved_ – appeared to him, "Today is your new birthday." Nezumi's clothes changed like everyone else had, his prince robes replaced with a green tie, a white buttoned shirt, a black blazer with the emblem of a serpent on the left and black pants.

Everything around him is dyed white before the walls of this constricting room vanished and he ran towards the person that he had loved to the point of leading him to his demise. Very soon, he thought as he could see Shion – _dressed in his prince attire, dressed in the strange uniform_ – in the distance, we will meet again.

He closed his eyes, hand still reaching for his brother as everything faded away, including himself.

 _ **~~RE~~**_

He woke up leaning on someone's shoulder, said person trying to make everyone shut up. He could hear the leaves of his favorite tree rustling thanks to the gentle breeze. He blinked, seeing the person he was leaning on was-.

Tears filled his eyes as Aria – _a girl that looked familiar_ – hummed, "Hey, professor, what's up with Aster? He's crying."

"Seeing Nezumi as soon as you wake up does that to a person, Aria." Inukashi said, laughing while Nezumi flipped her off. He looked around to see more people that he remembered.

Safu was laughing next to a girl with blonde hair – Aya, he remembered – but, despite her new looks, she was still the girl he had killed in his life as Aster, the servant of evil. Wait, who in the world was the servant of evil?

"Am I the servant of evil?" He asked out loud, rubbing his head.

"Only in the play, Aster," A raven haired boy – _Rin_ – said, "Speaking of which, we need to be working on that if we want to show it to the school before winter break." He turned to the person that Aster was leaning on, "Do you have all the historic records of the reign of Prince Shion of No. 6?"

"Of course," He answered, "historic plays are better when they're accurate."

Aster turned to look at him, Shion blinking when he saw that Aster really was crying, "Hey, what's wrong with you? You really are acting strange, Aster."

"It's nothing." Aster said, shaking his head and looking up, listening to Rin and Megumi ranting about how there was a possibility that Prince Shion of No. 6 could be Shion's ancestor and maybe that Shion was the reincarnation of the original Shion that broke the wall of No. 6.

"It was just a dream, Shion. Just a dream."

 _ **~~RE~~**_

 **Anime: That's right. Story of Evil and DRAMA Is Now In Session is connected. I wonder if Trick and Treat is, too. *evil laugh* Well, see you all in my other No. 6 related works. This is Whims of Anime, signing off!**


End file.
